From Gear to Rage
by gaby4
Summary: Richie took a very surprising decision, how will Virgil deal with it?


Chapter one:

Francis snorted while the rest of the meta-breed were looking at Ebon, waiting for his answer. They all were surprised, of course they were; but it wasn't a pleasant surprise. A tall teenager, wearing blue, baggy clothes and a red mask appeared in their headquarters and wanted to join the criminals. He simply entered and with totally cheek informed them of his wish.

"Why are you still thinking, Shadow?" Francis broke the silence "Just tell the blondie we don't want his company"

"Yeah! He won't be useful" Shiv laughed, while Talon and Kangorr nodded in a silent agreement

Richie smiled softly, having pity on Shiv's ignorance. His arms were crossed on his chest, his dark eyes didn't left Ebon's body. The older criminal was pensive "Of course I know that" he said, sharply "I am just trying to remember where did I see him..."  
Hotstreak pointed at the blonde teen "He's Richie Foley. Remember? Talon gotta follow him 'coz we suspected his friend was Static. By the way, I think it was another of your bad ideas, Ebon"

"Right! Mr. I-only-visit-comic-stores-and-abandoned-gas-stations" the bird-like meta-human hit her forehead

"It's Rage, from now on"

"What?" Shiv asked

"My name is Rage" Richie repeated

"Ohhh, _Rage!_ What a nickname, I'm so scared!" the violet-haired shook his hands, mockingly. Kangorr just rolled his eyes and sighed "Joker wannabe..."  
"Don't call me like that, Bigfoot!" his hands changed into two violet shafts, then into two blades. The other meta-breed stood impassible "_Joker wannabe _or _Jackass_, you choose"

Ebon, unaware of Shiv and Kangorr's fight, was focused on the blonde "How did you find us?"

"Everybody knows this Detention Center is your hideout" he smirked "But I am not here to talk about your poor security system"

"I don't like this... sounds too suspicious" Talon said

"Hah! Do you think I am a spy? Static Shock and Gear visit this hole a year ago, right? So, they know you used to gather... but why am I saying this? Do you think they need a spy to find your asses? If I was a spy, that flying battery named Static'd be here, kicking the crap on you"

"What do you want?" Ebon wasn't convinced

"I wanna help you. I know you don't understand it" a quick look at his interlocutors showed Richie he was right "But I gotta inform you of something that happens in the whole city outside this dirty hole: that super-nerd a.k.a. Gear and a investigator named Dr. Tood are trying to find an antidote for the big bang gas"  
"No way!" Talon exclaimed

"If they success, good-bye superpowers. But we still can do something..."

"Why are u telling us this shit? You aren't a meta-breed, but that goof friend of Virgil!" the red head interrupted, the air near his body was hot. He seemed to fry Richie in any second, but the blonde wasn't scared. In fact, his determination wasn't affected by Hotstreak's anger "I _wasn't _a meta-breed... now, look at this"

A purple light engulfed Richie's left arm. Slowly, it took the shape of a giant spoon. The transformation lasted a few seconds, before changing back to a purple shaft. The newcomer shrugged, while the purple shaft hit the wall and destroyed it. "Long time ago, an old man gave me this power. I called myself "Push" and tried to join Static Shock..."

"_Push_, ha! Ya need some help with your nicknames..." Shiv mumbled, Kangorr shook his head, exasperated

"... anyway, my superpowers disappeared before I could enjoy them. Or that's what I thought, because they are back"

Talon nodded, showing everybody she understood "And now Static and Gear are searching for an antidote..."

"Exactly"

During the conversation, Ebon have carefully examined all of the words, all of the movements Richie's body did. _Something is wrong here. That idiot of Hotstreak doesn't trust him, neither... _

"I got that but... How did you hear about the antidote?"

The shadowy meta-breed raised his head. Kangorr have found the crux of the matter. _Let's see what you have to say about this... _

"Yeah! How did you find out?" Francis approached Richie, menacingly

"I hacked into Backpack's system, ya know, that turtle thing Gear carries on his back. I could explain everything but you wouldn't understand, so I'll demonstrate my decision... mmm... by robbing the cinema. Okay? I success, you accept me. I fail, Static sends me to jail"

"Ya think Static will try to stop ya?" Shiv was interested

"Believe me..." Richie laughed softly "He will be there..."


End file.
